Remember us, Clarence?
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Jeff, Sumo and Clarence were the best of friends, until Clarence moved away near the end of 5th grade. Jeff and Sumo grew apart over the years, but when an unrecognizable Clarence comes back to Aberdale during their Junior year, the two try to figure out what in the world happened to their best friend over all of those missing years.


Before I get started on this tale, let me tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Jeff Randell. I`m 16 years old. I`m a junior at Aberdale High School. I`m on the school quiz bowl team, and I play the clarinet in the school band. I`m friends with Breehn, Brady, Chelsea, Kimby, Malessica, Brady and a few other people. They all play in band with me. I`ve been friends with them since middle school.

Back in elementary school, I had two best friends, Clarence Wendell and Sumo (Ryan) Sumozski. Clarence was a not very bright, go lucky type of guy who could make friends with practically anyone. He sort of did a lot of gross things, but he was a fun person to hang out with. Sumo was my polar opposite. He was a street smart kid, and he lived with a countless amount of siblings. He was great at outdoor activities, and he dared to do grosser things than Clarence did. Nonetheless, the three of us were inseparable. We thought nothing could or would ever change that. We were only oblivious little kids back then to think such a thing.

One late fall day in 5th grade, Clarence came crying to Sumo and me. He was crying about how he found out he was moving. Moving out of Aberdale. Out of Arizona. Out of the country. Clarence was moving to Japan.

Chad had managed to find a well paying job all the way in Japan. Clarence told us he would be moving near the end of March.

Clarence didn`t have to move, nor did he want to. Chad wasn`t his real dad. But Mary wanted to stay with Chad, so she quit her job. Clarence didn`t really have a choice, he had to move with them.

Sumo, Clarence and I made the best of the time we had left together. We hung out with each other every few days after school. But March came sooner than we thought it would, and we both had to say our good byes to Clarence.

The rest of 5th grade was not the same without him. School was dull without him. The class fell silent, there was no fun. Even Belson missed Clarence a little bit.

At first, Sumo and I hung out together even after Clarence moved. But nothing was really the same without Clarence. Sumo and I were polar opposites. Our interests were too different. Hanging out was just a little awkward.

Sumo and I also tried to contact Clarence many times. But he never replied. We didn`t know why.

Summer rolled around, and Sumo and I didn`t see each other that summer. 6th grade began. We were middle schoolers, and more kids from other schools conjoined into the new school. Sumo and I didn`t have any classes together, not even lunch. We both took band class that year, but Sumo was in the other class.

In 7th grade, the same thing happened, except Sumo quit band that year. In 8th grade we finally had one class together, but by that time we had grown so far apart. We hardly talked to each other.

This year, Sumo and I had economics together. We sat on different sides of the room, so we never talked to each other.

If Clarence were to come back to Aberdale, he might not even recognize us, we`ve changed so much, especially Sumo.

Sumo grew a little bit in Sumo grew out the right side of his hair long, to the point that no one could see his right eye. The left was kept shaved. He also had some stubble, and he dyed his hair jet black. I was also pretty sure he wore guy liner. He played guitar in some band apparently. He often wore ripped black or grey skinny jeans, and band T-shirts. He had many ear piercings as well. He was I guess, that stereotypical emo guy.

I had also changed a little from 5th grade. I grew to be quite tall and lanky. After years of squinting at the board, and failing the vision bee on multiple occasions, the school finally forced me to go to the eye doctor near the end of 7th grade and I got glasses. I had also gotten braces last year, and I was stuck with them for at least another six months. Considering the fact that I was also on the quiz bowl team and played in band, I guess I was the stereotypical nerd.

I thought nothing was going to change. I thought I would stay in my friend group, Sumo would stay in his. I thought we`d just graduate in a year and a half, and stay out of each other`s lives.

At least, that was what I thought, until the first day of second semester. And that is where this story really begins. The story of Sumo, Clarence and me. This is where our story restarts.

 **Hey guys, I know I shouldn`t start writing another fanfic, but I had this idea, and I really wanted to write the prologue. Anyway, my main focus story is my SnK AruAni fanfic, but I might continue writing this on the side if this gets good reviews and you guys like it. So yeah!**


End file.
